On The Run
by Falcon's-Fang
Summary: When a kitchen drudge gets his hands on one of Lord Meron's fire lizard eggs, he has to make a run for it from Nabol Hold. Will he make it? How will he survive Holdless when he's been nothing but a drudge since his earliest days?
1. Chapter 1

Sickly sweet scents of death and decay cloyed the of Lord Meron's innermost chambers where Linksys found himself at present. He crouched before the fireplace hearth, raking the ashes from within. His hands shook as he emptied the fireplace, lungs bursting for air. Though he didn't notice the rancid odor as readily as he had before, his lungs still screamed as he refused to draw breath. The drudge dutifully emptied the hearth, picking up the heavy ash bucket. His gaze drifted to the row of fire lizard egg pots on the hearth. They would be distributed soon enough. Many of them would not hatch, Linksys knew. He knew the eggs only hatched greens and many of them not at all.

Lord Meron lay in the rushes of his bed, the skin hanging sickeningly from his bones as though there was no life left in his at all but in his sharp, talon-like hands, his sharp eyes livid with disgust. Now, however, he was in the throes of sleep for which Linksys was grateful. Linksys moved with his head bowed, weighed down by the heavy ash bucket. He was used to the disgust that Lord Meron awarded all drudges when he didn't ignore them, but in his dying state, he'd turn from nasty to downright horrible.

Linksys though fleeting of how wonderful it would be to have a fire lizard, but he knew he would never get one, being a lowly kitchen drudge. He knew also that Lord Meron should not have access to such quantities of fire lizards, giving them out to even lowly cotholders. The drudge bowed his head, silent and appearing impartial as always; it was the only way to survive the in Lord Meron's hold: to put your head down and do exactly as you're told.

Linksys carried the bucket out to the ash pit where he dumped it before filling it up again with black rocks. He drew breath gratefully, hating to have to return to the reeking Lord Holder's chambers. The other drudges were hurrying about, preparing for the gather. The sun had not yet risen, but much activity was going on in the hold already. Drudges dashed about preparing the morning meals and already cleaning as Linksys was.

He made his way back inside, leaving the cold grey court behind. He had never been beyond the courtyards, but he had seen, when unloading wagons, down the ramp and wished infinitely to see what was beyond the stone walls stench of decay. At this point he had returned to Lord Meron's apartments and took a deep steadying breath. He looked ahead, determined not to look at the Lord Holder in his ailing condition and to be out of the chamber as soon as possible.

Bowing his head, Linksys moved into the chamber. The stench hit him hard after being out in the courtyard. It was hard not to gag and wretch. He put the black rock in the fireplace and lit the fire. Lord Meron demanded warmth at all times. The sweetcandles had burned down and would soon go out; the strong scent of sickness was wafting up through the heavy scents from the sweetcandles.

Linksys moved from the room, going to gather the sweetcandles. In the inner parts of the hold where glowbaskets were stored, the sweetcandles were stored as well. He took as many as he could fit in the bucket before returning for a third time to Lord Meron's apartments. He replaced the dying candles with fresh ones, lighting them. The mixed stench of sickness and the overly sweetness of the sweetcandles made Linksys was to wretch, but he remained until the last of the candles had been switched.

Before the Lord had time to wake, Linksys padded over to the bed where Lord Meron lay and the foul air was the strongest. The Hold healer would be in after the sun rose to give lord Meron his medicine. He looked down at the Lord with disgust. The Lord's Hold was falling apart at the seams and he had the audacity to pass out fire lizard eggs like it was nothing. It would be so easy to end him life, a single move could do it…But, he had yet to name an heir. All his daughters were too young and too much like their father, all the other blood relations as unsuitable as Meron. Linksys drew the furs about the Lord and slipped from the room.

He journeyed down to the kitchens where he wasn't to get a sniff of breakfast of klah. Drudges only got to eat when the work was done, in the late evening. He spent the day dashing about, cleaning every nook and cranny until the afternoon came. Sounds drifted up from the Gather, several of the drudges muttered mutinously about Lord Meron and the Gather, but Linksys kept silent as always. Once the day passed noon, they had to begin preparing for the feast that Lord Meron had demanded to hold in his chambers. Linksys was stationed working in the kitchens: slicing, gutting, mincing, roasting; there seemed to be no end to what had to be done. Darkness was gathering when the Hold kitchen steward came rushing he. He looked flustered and harassed, but took it fiercely out on the drudges.

"Get the dishes out there!" He hissed, slit flying from his mouth. "Lord Meron's guests will be here in a moment!"

The muted hubbub commenced in the kitchens as the drudges dashed about, bustling in and out with platters laden with food. Lord Meron, though desperately ill, could still walk, but Linksys didn't know how long it would last. He took up a plate piled high with tubers and carried it out to the Great Hall. He felt intense disgust for those dining in the hall. Fat Hittet was talking imperiously to Lord Meron, brandishing a wherry leg at Lord Meron.

"You must name one of us," he was saying, fat jowls working. Lord Meron glared at his fat relative, a look of loathing on his withered face.

Linksys said nothing and avoided acknowledgement as he set the platter down and left hastily, not wanting to set eyes on the other blood relations of Lord Meron. He loathed the Lord Holder, but had no love for any of his relatives either.

Throughout the evening, Linksys found himself working swiftly on dishes for as soon as one dish was whisked out, an empty platter was whisked back in. it was nearly impossible to avoid getting ones fingers sliced to ribbons while other were hustling and bustling about you while shouting. On one occasion, Linksys was sent to gather glows as the darkness filled the halls and Lord Meron stated acidly that he couldn't dine in darkness. It was towards the end of the meal that Lord Meron announced he would be passing out fire lizard eggs and Linksys crept from his duties and to the door to catch a glimpse of it. He was filled with a roiling wave of anger as Lord Meron had the egg pots were distributed. Most of those eggs were going to hatch greens and many of them not at all. The lowliness of the Lord Holder made Linksys nauseous. He was creeping back to his duties when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" The words made Linksys's blood turn to ice as he stood frozen, a deep chill running through him. "Well?"

Linksys shook his head, turning to bow deeply to Lord Meron. His blue eyes closed tightly. The silence that rang in the hall as the guests stared from Lord Meron to Linksys. The drudge not moving from where he stood bowed before the Lord Holder.

Fear gripped Linksys; he trembled as Lord Meron scrutinized him. He refused to look at the man who commanded everyone's attention. He knew the Lord was too weak with illness to strike him himself, but he would certainly have someone else do it.

"You think you deserve a fire lizard egg?" Lord Meron accused, his words slicing through Linksys the way his rasping voice silenced through the silence.

_No. _ Linksys shook his head. _Yes. _He wouldn't grace the Lord Holder with his voice; in fact he hadn't uttered so much as word in ages. He didn't think his voice would work if he had wanted to talk. Besides, he wouldn't let Lord Meron knew he thought himself more worthy of a precious fire lizard than those above him. He knew he could do a better job caring for one than the foolish cotholders and even herdsmen who were receiving them.

Lord Meron shrieked for the kitchen steward, "Take him away!"

The kitchen steward came hurriedly out gabbling an apology to Lord Meron before grabbing Linksys with such force that it hurt. He dragged the drudge from the room, through the kitchens where the other drudges froze. Silent, obedient Linksys was going to be punished, likely with the beating of his life.

"Get back to work!" The kitchen steward shouted at the gawkers. Immediately, the drudges leaped back to their tasks with fervor.

Linksys was dragged to the bowels of the Hold, down by the glowbasket storage rooms. Here no one would hear him scream.

"What do you think you were doing?" The kitchen steward spat. His face was mere inches from Linksys's. Linksys kept his head bowed, making no sound. He had stopped trembling and now braced himself for what was to come.

The kitchen steward drew back his hand and struck Linksys had across the face with such force that Linksys had snapped to the side. The blows rained down until the kitchen steward took off his belt and ordered Linksys to lean over a crate and take off his shirt. In pain, Linksys did as he was told, fingers fumbling as he did so. The first strike from the buckle of the kitchen steward's belt made Linksys fall forwards and brace himself against the crane, but it didn't help. The kitchen steward was much stronger than thin Linksys and the blows fell until Linksys was yelping in pain and tears streamed down his cheeks. Finally, mercifully, the blows ended and Linksys slid to the floor, all but sobbing.

"Get up!" The kitchen steward snapped, hauling Linksys to his feet. "Make yourself presentable and get back up to the kitchens!"

The kitchen steward swept from the storeroom. When his receding footsteps faded, Linksys pulled on his tunic and coverall, the fabric scraping across the deep, bloody welts. He was in so much pain, but he had to get up to the kitchens and back to work or there would be another beating for him.

Linksys worked diligently and was thoroughly exhausted by the time the Lord's Guests departed. Lord Meron had come no closer to naming a successor and tensions were rising. The sick Lord was escorted back to his chambers while the drudges were sent out to gather up the dishes and clean the hall. However, Linksys couldn't bring himself to care. The pain in his back and shoulders was beyond anything he'd ever felt before, making him wish he hadn't been foolish enough to get caught.

As the dinner plates returned with scraps, the drudges picked the bones clean, passing them and talking, enjoying a feast of their own from the leftover. However, the kitchen steward refused to allow Linksys any. The boy had to learn his lesson. While the others ate, Linksys was put on cleaning up the dishes. His tears had stopped after the beating and he forced them away, suppressing his anger and frustration.

That night, as he lay on his sleeping furs, listening to the other drudges breathing, satisfied with food, he thought of what he could do to get away from all this. Hunger chewed away at his insides. He rolled over, curling tightly in on himself, trying to ignore the hunger pains. He was used to the hunger by nightfall when there was still work to be done, but not being allowed food until the next tight, if that, was almost unbearable.

He could always ran away, Linksys thought as he stared into the darkness, the welts painful enough to make him bite down on his hand to stop himself from crying out. Running away wasn't an option, though, he reminded himself. Drudges weren't allowed beyond the courtyards and the ramp to the rest of the hold was always guarded. There had to be something he could do, but nothing came to mind. However, opportunity would show itself two sevendays later in a most unexpected way.


	2. Chapter 2

Linksys was cleaning a hearth when angry voices drifted to his ears. It had been two full sevendays since his beating, but still he dared not set toe out of line or do anything to draw attention to himself. He emptied the fireplace of the ashes and made his way to the door; however, he stopped and pressed himself against the wall, catching the voices drifting down the hallway.

"You said they would hatch!" Someone shouted. Linksys caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a miner, judging from the badge on his arm. Lord Meron sat in a chair across the room from his, his expression livid.

"Do you dare question me generosity?" Lord Meron croaked.

The miner was brandishing what looked to be a fire lizard egg, another one that hadn't hatched, by the looks of it. Linksys didn't want to be caught eavesdropping and receive another beating, so he slipped from the room and carried the ash bucket out the ash pit, hating Lord Meron all the more. He was just emptying the ash pit when the enraged miner left the hold doors.

The miner scowled at the egg in his hand made approached the waste pit, looking disgusted. He appeared to be about to throw the egg into the waste pit, but couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. He dropped the unhatched egg beside the pit and stalked off, down the ramp.

Linksys had witness the whole thing, no one else had. In haste, the drudge crept over to the waste pit. He knelt beside it and picked up the egg. It was almost cold to the touch, but the shell was hatching hard. Linksys shook the egg slightly and felt something bump around inside. The fire lizard could have been fully formed. He squatted beside the pit and hit the egg against the heel of his hand, creating a crack in its smooth surface. He enlarged the crack before chipping away the shell. He didn't know why he did, but something wouldn't let him just walk away from the discarded egg.

When the crack was large enough to break open the egg but not damage the contents inside, Linksys broke the egg completely open. A tiny green fire lizard spilled into his hands. It lay completely still and Linksys thought that perhaps the miner was right, but then he saw the faint rise and fall of its sides. Its tiny eyes opened, wheeling redly at Linksys. It made a soft rasping noise but could do no more. Shocked, Linksys scrambled to his feet. He knew fire lizards needed meat as soon as they hatched, but how could he get meat for this tiny creature.

Without thinking, he tucked the fire lizard hatchling into his tunic, under his coverall and towards the kitchen. He looked in through the door to see if anyone was in there. It was mid afternoon and most of the drudges were elsewhere, miraculously leaving the kitchens unattended. He slipped through, scanning the wherry meat what was to be cooked, but someone would notice if any was missing. He dashed to a platter piled high with wherry meat, it was to be served at dinner, but now Linksys knew he had a better use for the meat.

Suddenly, he heard voices approaching the kitchens. He took a couple handfuls of wherry meat and ran from the kitchens, down to the room where glows were stored, where he'd had his beating. No one would look for him there, he knew. Once in the darkness of the storeroom, he withdrew the now keening fire lizard from his tunic, holding it wiry body in his hand while feeding it with the other. It began devouring the meat as fast as it could, almost choking with the ferocity of its shelling hunger.

The fire lizard devoured the meat in his hands with barely raising its head to gather breath. When the edge had been taken off its hunger, it looked up at Linksys with whirling eyes, crooning softly. The tiny fire lizard scrabbled up to his shoulder before curling around it and rubbing its head against his cheek. The fire lizard was still starving, but dropped quickly into sleep.

Linksys sat in the darkness of the storeroom, staring at the fire lizard in awe and shock. He had just impressed a fire lizard. He, Linksys, drudge of Lord Meron, had impressed a fire lizard, a fire lizard that would have died if he hadn't broken its shell and fed it.

Questions began to buzz through Linksys mind. What was he supposed to do with a fire lizard? How was he supposed to feed it and keep it secret? What if it was discovered? What would happen to it and him?

Linksys tucked the fire lizard close, marveling at the strength in her tiny body. He knew now that he couldn't stay, he had to find a way to escape the hold and Lord Meron. But where could he go? What would he do once he escaped? He couldn't very well live holdless, not will thread falling at random intervals. The questions burst into his mind, but he couldn't concern himself with them at the moment.

He could hear the sound of activity upstairs and knew that it must be getting on in the evening. He quickly gathered up glows, making it look as though he'd been doing work this whole time. He hurried up the stairs, mind still teaming with questions.

"Where have you been?" One of the drudges questioned him as he ran into the kitchen carrying glows, aware of the fire lizard tucked in his tunic against his bare skin, but hidden by his coverall. "Ah, gathering glows, good thinking. It is getting dark after all."

Linksys hurried about, placing glowbaskets around the halls, lighting the darkened corners. He was just returning to the kitchen when he was brought up short by Besel, a kitchen drudge who liked keeping tabs on the other drudges, especially Linksys.

Linksys tilted his head in the direction of the glowbaskets that had been freshly set out. Besel gave him a look of pure superiority.

"You were supposed to be cleaning hearths." Besel said there was a glint in his eyes that Linksys didn't like. "And one of the hearths ain't been cleaned _and_ this t'was found by the ash pit, it been left there by someone who couldn't be bothered to clean hearths like been supposed to."Linksys said nothing and shrugged.

"_I_ think you been off shirking duties," Besel said with a nasty grin and grabbed Linksys hard by the upper arm. Linksys felt the fire lizard shift under his tunic and fear stabbed at his chest as he tried to pull free from him. Besel was larger and stronger than Linksys, though, and kept his hold. "I think been hidin' somethin'."

Linksys shook his head, trying to pull free from Besel. "Get in there an' get ta work or else."

He released Linksys, allowing him to hurry into the kitchen. Linksys busied himself with the meat roasting over the hearth, kept his back to the rest of the kitchen as he felt the fire lizard roused from the sound of voices and the smell of cooking meat. The little fire lizard clawed at his chest. Fearing it making noise, he hurriedly peeled small chunks off the roasting meat and stuffed it down the front of his coverall for the little green. It was difficult to avoid his actions being noticed especially with Besel watching his suspiciously. Sneaking food for a ravenous, growing fire lizard would be near impossible, how Linksys managed it, he didn't know.

Another two sevendays passed with Mere growing quickly and demanding more food than Linksys could readily provide. He spent most of his time in the kitchens, sneaking strips of meat that he would feed to Mere while hidden in the back of the glowbasket storerooms. He would silently command her to stay out of sight or to join the other fire lizards flying around; telling her only to join him in the glowbasket storage room or after everyone else was asleep.

Linksys was exhausted and on edge from Besel watching him all the time and for fear of Mere's discovery. However, with so many fire lizards flying around, it was easy enough for her to avoid drawing suspicion, for now at least. Mere was still undersize, smaller than the other greens from her clutch due to her being an egg that wasn't going to hatch.

It was late when the kitchen steward came bursting into the kitchen, looking furious as usual. "There's going to be a Gather tomorrow. There was much preparing that would have to be done tomorrow. Lord Meron had come much closer to dying now. It had been a full four sevendays since he had first been ill and had Linksys beaten, now he only had a matter of days from the looks of it. Mast Oldive, the Master Healer from the Harper Craft Hall had come to see to Lord Meron. The stench had gotten even worse and now fouled the air in other parts of the Hold. It was a wonder Linksys didn't almost wretch every time he had to enter the Lord Holder's private apartments to clean the hearths and Lord Meron's bedding.

As the platters were passed and the other drudges ate, Linksys found himself too tired to eat, but he took a leg of wherry that still had meat on it, nibble on little bits. He occupied a dark corner, waiting for the others to clear out and go to bed. The two moons had risen high before the kitchen cleared and Linksys could summon Mere.

The little green fire lizard flew in the open window to perch on his shoulder. She stroked her wedge shaped head against Linksys's cheek, humming appreciatively as he fed her what was meant to be his dinner. He was stroking her wiry body when he noticed with distress that he skin was dry and pealing. He knew she needed oil for her skin, but how was he supposed to procure some? He retired to his sleeping furs that night with more worries. Mere curled up against him and dropped off to sleep.

He was roused the next morning by activity. The other drudges were already rising. How late had he slept in? He clambered hurriedly to his feet, pulling his coverall on over his head and shooing Mere away. She vanished _between_, hopefully going somewhere safe.

Linksys hurried down to the kitchens to help prepare for the feast that night. There was even more than had to be done than the last Gather and Linksys found himself working with deft, swift hands. He was _not_ going to shamed again and beaten.

A number carts arrived and Linksys was one of the drudges called to help empty them. There had been a great amount of supplier arriving as of late, Linksys had noticed, all the drudges had noticed, but said nothing about. The contents were heavy and stuffed in the bulging storage rooms. Linksys was working to put a load in the store room when he heard Besel's voice.

"Don't know where Ah'm t' put more as is plenty here a'ready."

"A-top them others?" A drudge Linksys had never seen before suggested.

"Never saw you before," Besel said, eyes the drudge cover in dust and yellowing bruises. Linksys remained close to them as to hear their exchange. Linksys had to agree with Besel on this one, though he made no motion to acknowledge the drudge.

"Nor you haven't," the drudge told Besel. "Sent from t'Hold to help in kitchen for t'Gather."

Besel looked positively gleeful at this bit of news. He would have the drudge doing the dirties jobs which would spare Linksys from having to do it himself.

The drudges had been working and cleaning, preparing the Great Hall for Lord Meron's guests when the Hold Steward came bursting in to inform them that Lord Meron had chosen to eat in his private apartments and they were to prepare them while he walked the Gather. Personally, Linksys hoped Lord Meron would die from walking the gather. As soon as the Hold Steward had left the kitchen steward swore loudly. There was only one hour until they Great Hall would be fully prepared and now they had to clean Lord Meron's chambers?! That meant cleaning out the stench. This meant Linksys was likely to be the one cleaning out the chambers, however, Besel decided that drudge whom had been sent to help with the kitchens was going to do the cleaning, sparing Linksys from the job.

Linksys worked in the kitchen, never even having the chance to take a breath it was so chaotic. When Lord Meron and his guests arrived to feast in his private apartments, those who were cleaning were shooed hurriedly into the kitchens where everyone was set to work. Linksys didn't know how many times he had to take platters of food up to the feast by the end of it. For the first time he was jealous of the drudge Besel had been ordering around because he was deemed too dirty to serve the tables. However, when he tried sneaking bits of food, his fingers were nearly cut to ribbons.

Finally, when the platters returned and the guests were preparing to leave, they were passed from hand to hand and Linksys was able to get a substantial piece, enough for himself and Mere. He took a dark corner where he could watch everyone else in the kitchens and took note of the strange drudge slipping out the door. He had claimed to be sent from the Hold to help with the kitchens, perhaps he was going back to where he had come from. Curiosity drove Linksys to slip after him. He watched the drudge go to the guard and say something. It looked like he was trying to leave the courtyards to go to the Gather. He was given a shove, however, and stumbled away toward. He slunk to the ash pit, but his coverall gave him away.

Linksys withdrew to the kitchen before slipping away to the glow storeroom where Mere popped in, demanding food. He few her the wherry leg and sat in the darkness, stroking her head. Once she was done eating, she took off back to the Gather and Linksys returned to the kitchen where he was set to work cleaning. It was a time later that Linksys realized that the drudge hadn't comeback. All of a sudden there was shouting and pounding feet. The Hold Steward burst into the kitchen, claiming something ofLord Meron's had been stolen. Guards were searching everyone and every corner of the Hold. A thought prickled Linksys's mind. No one in their right mind would steal an egg from Lord Meron's hearth unless…It had to be the strange drudge. Everyone was being questioned on who it could have been, but Linksys gave no indication of knowing. He had no care for the drudge, but anyone who could undermine Lord Meron could walk free as far as he was concerned.

It was Besel, of course, who ratted the drudge out. A guard had come bursting into the kitchen, flipping table and shouting. He swept down upon the closest drudge, Besel, and grabbed him by the front of his coverall. He shouted, spit flying. Linksys drew back, feeling sympathy for Besel for the first time. Lord Meron was supported into the room behind the guard, looking absolutely furious.

"Ah dunno 'im. Ah tell yuz. First time today Ah saw 'im. Said he was here to help t'Gather, and we needed help." Besel wailed.

"Sir, gate guard says a boy answering his description tried to pass out to the Gather a while back. He couldn't say if the drudge carried anything on him. Wasn't looking for stolen items." Someone else said.

"Then he didn't leave?" Lord Meron snarled in fury.

Everyone was ordered to remain; guests, Gather attendees, drudges, cotholders, everyone. Linksys occupied the dark corner, avoiding helping search and ducking out of the way. He wouldn't help find the offending drudge, but he wouldn't prevent him from him being found either. Finally, in late hours, everyone retreated in silence. The search would commence in the morning. Lights were extinguished and the storerooms unlocked. They would be sending the goods on their way. Four dragons landed and were loaded up until their wings were creaking at take off from the weight.

Linksys helped load up the dragons when an idea struck him. The lights had all been extinguished and no guards stood at the ramp. In the darkness, Linksys took his chances and slipped away in the deep shadows near the ash pit, below the window. He pulled off his overall and stuffed it under his tunic. Taking a deep breath, he moved feather light through the shadows along the wall to the ramp. The first two dragons had taken off and the next two took their places. It was now, with the muted orders being given and the dragons being loaded up, Linksys turned down the ramp and ran.

His feet carried him down the steep ramp and through the darkness. He ran past the cots and through the gather area. He was a good distance from the ramp when he slowed. No one had been him go, but he ducked into a shadowed corner. The lights would come back soon and this was his only chance. He knew that down into the valley was away from the Hold and to freedom.

Linksys made a mad dash from the shadows and past the sleeping Gather attendees. Because they weren't allowed to leave at the moment, the valley was guarded, but with no guards about, Linksys ran for freedom. Mere came wheeling down to him from above, chattering in surprise and worry. He willed her to silent, but allowed her to land on his shoulder and cling there while he ran. He was well away from the hold, along the track leading through the valley when the lights came on in the distance behind him.

Realization hit Linksys; he had just escaped Nabol Hold. He would never have to return. Never have to serve Lord Meron again or have Besel breathing down his neck. He could finally have his freedom! Linksys would have whooped for sheer excitement, but he kept silent and hurried on, away from Nabol and away from the only life he'd ever known. Mere chirped at his change of mood and took off to fly above his head, crooning.


End file.
